An Awkward Question
by darksoul17
Summary: Scared that she is going to lose Finn to Quinn, Rachel turns to the only guy friend she has..Kurt. During this experience they both learn surprising things about themselves that neither of them had expected. M for later chapters
1. The question

For some reason i love the pairing of Rachel and Kurt and no one ever really does it, so i'm going to write it myself

The Question

The clock hit 5 and it was time to go home. This had been a pretty productive session of glee club. Regionals were only a few weeks away and so the group were doing lots of extra practice sessions both before and after school. Morale was high at the moment and Will Schuester was doing his best to make sure that not only did they nail the songs for regionals but that they kept this morale up.

"Mr Schue, if you don't mind I have a quick announcement to make"

"Sure Rachel the floor is yours" Will couldn't but chuckle as the pretty brunette walked to the front of the class and started to speak. She took the club really seriously which was one of the things he liked most about her but it also amused him greatly. Every one the club was passionate about music and loved the group but no one quite so much as Rachel. He looked round and he knew both from past experiences and the bored looks on their faces that no one was listening. He liked to think that she knew no one was listening but she said the things anyway because it was right for the club. And that's what made him smile. Looking round he could see that everyone was staring at the floor except for 2 people. Britney was staring at the ceiling and seemed to be following something moving with her eyes but he couldn't see what, and the other was Finn. As Rachel's boyfriend he was the one guy who always paid attention even though he'd probably heard her say it ten times before and she would likely tell him again when they got home. But today was different. For the whole time Rachel was up there and for most of the class he was starring at Quinn. He found this pretty odd but hey it wasn't his place to say anything. As Rachel finished what she was saying the pupils got up and started their normal chit chat as they were leaving. Will was going to stay behind as he had some stuff to do. Papers to mark but he also wanted to look at song choices as he thought they were close to a really great set list. As he turned around to get out his papers he noticed Rachel was still standing where was. Everyone else had left the room but she hadn't moved at all. She stood there with a deep meaningful look on her face and he could tell she was dealing with what looked like an inner struggle. Will was a guy who truly loved his students and couldn't bear seeing them upset.

"Rachel is there something you want to talk about"

"no thanks Mr Schue, I'm fine"

"Are you sure Rachel. Because you're putting on some weird facial expressions. Its fine if you're stressed or struggling a bit"

"I'm fine really" but he could tell from the way she said it that she was not.

"you know Rachel you can tell me anything. It doesn't have to be about glee club, I'm here to help.

"Thanks Mr Schue but I'm ok"

"OK, I hope you are Rachel"

As Rachel walked away she couldn't help but have a sickly feeling in her stomach. She hated lying to Mr Schue but she just couldn't share something so personal. And something was badly wrong. No one was listening to a word she said. Which was fine, She was used it. She would often say the same thing after class four or five times so that eventually people would listen. But what was bothering her was that Finn wasn't listening. What was worse is that he spent the entire time looking at Quinn. Lately he'd been saying less and less when they were together and he had been sneaking looks at her when he though she hadn't been watching. Now he wasn't even being discrete about it. Had he fallen for her again? If so there was no way she could compete with Quinn and she loved Finn so much she couldn't lose him. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to. And then it hit her. There was only one person who knew Finn really well and she was close enough to share her problems with, Kurt. She and Kurt never saw eye to eye at the beginning. But after a year what started out as a mutual respect for their musical talents blossomed into a friendship. So much in fact that she would now say that Kurt was her best friend. She rushed down the hall knowing that Kurt had stayed late tonight and just hoping that he hadn't gone home yet. Thankfully she ran into him as he was just leaving the library.

"Hey Kurt, How are you. Karofsky hasn't started bothering you again has he"

"No, well nothing I cant handle, Rachel are you ok? Something doesn't seem right with you."

"Actually I really need someone to talk to, are you busy tonight? Could you come over?"

"Oh, I kinda have plans tonight Rachel maybe tomorrow." as soon as he said this he could see the emotion in her face. She was never like this. "Ok Rachel, this seems more important. I'll be around your house at seven ok"

"Sure, Thanks Kurt."

As he was on the way to Rachel's house Kurt really wondered what was going on. He'd been invited over a lot. At first it was just to practice songs together but lately they had been going over to hang out and do girl stuff. But this time it seemed like Rachel really needed him. Like it was going to be very important. As Kurt was let into Rachel's house he couldn't help but admire it. It was the home of two gay men so it was immaculately clean and they both had a sense of style that Kurt would be proud of. In fact he would have loved to live in this house but that wasn't really important right now. He knocked softly on Rachel's big pink door before hearing "come in". As he entered her room he couldn't help but think that Rachel did not share her dads' sense of style.

"so Rachel what's the problem"

" Kurt, you're a guy right?"

"Technically yes but sometimes I'm not so sure. Especially when I look at those meat head Neanderthals and how they behave. Why?.

"Well….I want to talk about sex"

This chapter was mostly just an intro chapter, the story will start to develop properly next chapter. please leave a review of what you think so far whether you like the pairing ect and 'll upload chapter 2 after a few reviews (good or bad as long as constructive)


	2. The reasons

Thanks a lot for the reviews, the story will be quite a few chapters and sometimes focus on other characters with Kurt and Rachel being the main ones. You might think this chapter is going in a bit of weird direction at first but trust me there is a point to it.

"_WHAT!…..Rachel….what" He couldn't see the look on his face but he was pretty sure it was displaying exactly what he was feeling, which was shock . Pure shock. Rachel was quite religious and was one of the very few members of the school celibacy club. Why would she want to talk about such things, and why with him. Then it hit him. Is because I'm gay?, is she going to give me some type of speech_?

"Wait let me explain, its about Finn."

"I'm gunna need more than that Rachel"

"Finn's losing interest in me and I think he's interested in Quinn again. There's only one way to get his attention back, sex" He could tell from they way she said it that she really didn't want to do this it but she clearly felt it was her only choice.

"don't you think you're over reacting a little bit. Unless….he's not tried to force you to have sex has he?"

"No, not anymore than any guy tries to convince his girlfriend to have sex anyway . But he must want sex or why would he have had meaningless sex with Santana. And I know if that's what it comes down to that cheap slut Quinn would be all to happy to give it to him"

"Ok firstly that cheap slut is head of the celibacy club and one of my close friends. More importantly I don't think that dropping your skirt is the answer."

"Then what is the answer. She's the gorgeous head cheerleader and I'm, well I'm just Rachel Berry." This comment really took Kurt aback. Ever since he'd known her she'd had confidence to the point of arrogance. Believing that she was the most talented member of glee club and that she always deserved the solos and the spotlight. So to hear that she had such a low opinion of herself was surprising, in fact he was even a little upset by this.

"Rachel you're one of the most beautiful girls in the school. When you wore that Britney Spears outfit every guy in school was drooling over you, hell even I thought you looked hot.

"really"

" yeah, trust me. It was hard for me to say that, you're the last person I thought I'd be giving an ego boost to."

A smile quickly appeared on Rachel's face but it was only there for a brief moment.

"Thank you Kurt. But even if that's true Quinn probably is thee hottest girl at school, I cant compete with her. that's why I need to do this."

"But Rachel what about your vow of celibacy and your religious views."

"Those things are very important to me but Finn is more important."

"ok I kind of get why you think you need to do this but what I don't get is why you need to talk to me about it."

"well the truth is I know really nothing about sex. As I always planned abstinence I never really learned all of the things people our age know about sex. I didn't want to know these things. You're a guy so I thought you would be able to help."

"Rachel that's stupid. Plus why me why not someone like Puck. A guy whose had sex, lots of it, with lots of girls."

"Puck, Seriously? If I went to him with questions about sex he'd just use it as an opportunity to try to screw me" Kurt had to admit she had a point. "Besides its embarrassing I don't want to tell people this stuff and you and Finn are close. I mean you're step brothers now"

"We share a room and I used to have a huge crush on him. He's not exactly going to tell me what he loves in bed is he? In fact when ever I'm around he hides his penis as if I'm a hungry wolf and it's the last sausage on earth"

"Well ok but you're still a guy. You must know what feels good and what doesn't." This was a conversation he really didn't want to have. He didn't know why she just couldn't read a book or go on the internet. But he knew Rachel and he knew she wouldn't quit until he helped her.

"Ok I don't like this but I think I have a solution. You can please Finn and keep your celibacy vow until you're truly ready to have sex, Just give him a blowjob every now and again."

"what"

"you do know what that is right Rachel" Kurt couldn't help but think to himself that no one could be this naïve.

"yes, well I mean I think so. Shouldn't I practice first.

"I don't think its that hard Rachel, just put it in your mouth"

"yeah but what if I do it wrong, what if I hurt him. I'll look an idiot and drive him away. That's why I need to ….practice." the way she trailed off and was looking at him mad Kurt's eyes widen surprise.

"You can't mean…Rachel my pants are staying on at all times"

"NO! I didn't mean that at all. I don't really know what I meant ok. This Is really freaking me out."

"hey I have an idea do you have any sex toys?" Rachel's eyes went wide with horror before quickly moving to stare at the floor. All the time her face getting redder and redder.

"I don't do…..that. Especially with…those things." Kurt couldn't help but smile at the way his friend reacted.

"Well then we need to get one"

"WHY"

"if you're going to do this you need to get used to what the male form's actually like. You're freaking out and panicking for no reason. You don't actually need to use it to but it will help"

"But what will my dads say"

"you're not going to go up to them and wave it in their faces. That's not part of the plan. I'm not sure what the plan is exactly but we will definitely leave that out. I know where you can get one. it's a place a few blocks away from school. Don't ask why I know where it is. It's a little seedy but they won't ask questions or for proof of age you can go tomorrow after school."

"I'm still not sure about this. You are coming with me aren't you?"

"Actually I have plans tomorrow, important plans"

"Kurt you cant let me go into some dirty creepy sex shop alone I might not come out alive" He was annoyed that he would have to cancel his plans again but eventually he agreed to accompany her.

The next day Rachel could not concentrate at all through school. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She spent most of the day staring at the floor and avoiding eye contact with people. However this wasn't especially difficult with Finn as he spent the entire day glancing at Quinn….again. Though she was still unsure with her plan the fact that Finn didn't notice she was clearly upset made her more determined. She was going to do this to win him back.

Rachel was extremely nervous on the walk to the shop but she was ok as Kurt was with her. When they finally arrived the place looked just like Rachel had imagined it to, it was horrifying. Once they were inside the went straight for what they were looking for avoiding everyone in the shop. Rachel saw something out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but let slip an "Oh My God, What is that" Kurt saw what she was referring to, it was huge.

"He may cover up whenever I'm around but I would know if he's was hiding something that THAT. Lets just get a regular sized one and get out of here" Kurt was sure that Rachel was going to collapse at one point. As they were paying the cashier made a few comments and inappropriate jokes that made Rachel turn a colour of red that he didn't think was humanly possible. She was clearly relieved when they got back to her house. Even in her room she refused to touch it. She could barely even look at it. After a while she piped up

"so what do we do know"

"I don't know exactly,. now that we have the toy it will hopefully calm you down about sex and you'll see its not the awful thing that you think it is. As for what we do next I think you were coming at it from the wrong angle. Instead of asking guys what they would do we should ask a girl. Someone with lots of experience. A real Sexual maestro. We need Brittany.

Next chapter we hear what Brittany has to say and Rachel learns something important about Kurt. Leave me some reviews so know what you're thinking and i'll update soon after we reach double figures


	3. The advice

Firstly thanks for the reviews, in response to them Varda Elena I found it hard to fit Blaine in as i wanted Kurt's closest friend to be Rachel. so at the moment Kurt does not Know blaine.

Ilovekc sorry if thats what it looks like I'm doing but the truth is i go for months without writing or even coming to this site so setting review targets keeps me interested and on the ball

The advice

"Brittany!, are you insane" she was looking at Kurt with such wild eyes that let him know she actually thought he'd gone crazy.

"If there's one person who can help it's her"

"Oh yeah I agree she's slut enough to help, but she's also a babbling idiot. We cant tell her."

"Don't you think you you're being a little harsh"

"Maybe, but at the very least she's going to tell Santana. She already makes my life hell she can't find out about this, she just can't."

"I've know Brittany better than you and she's a nice person. If we make her promise not to tell anyone then she won't. Don't forget that Brittany knows Finn well. She's been out with a few dates with him and Santana. We might need to offer her something but she'll help us." As he was saying this he placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder to reassure her. And to Rachel's surprise it worked. All the anxiety she had been feeling disappeared. She realised at this moment that she completely trusted Kurt, and if he thought it was a good idea she would do it.

"Ok, I'll try to talk to her tomorrow after glee club. Will you come with me?"

"I can't Rachel I have plans and they have to be done tomorrow. Besides don't you think it will look weird if I'm there." He could see she was visibly disappointed and he wanted to stay and cheer her up but it was getting late and he had to go. "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel"

"Yeah Ok". Rachel was still not a hundred percent sure of this. Last time she went to Brittany for assistance it backfired big time. She had paid Brittany to where clothes like hers so that her sense of style would catch on but she just ended up looking stupid. She could only pray that this plan went better. She did not sleep well that night. She kept dreaming that Santana found out and tortured her with this new information. "Berry is the last person I thought we be a slut, always had you down as a Dyke" The dreams continued throughout the night and when Rachel finally woke up to get ready for school she had a feeling that this was not going to be a good day.

When she finally made it to school to school the first person she saw was Finn. As soon as he saw her he sped up into a jog and ran right over to her. He leaned in for a kiss and Rachel's heart skipped a beat as she leant up to kiss him, but was disappointed to feel his lips touch her cheek. "Hey Rachel, I'm just letting you know that I'm probably not going to be able to see you for the rest of the week. We're coming to the end of football season and with the winning streak we're on coach Beiste wants us to practice everyday." Rachel just nodded meekly and said ok. Finn took a deep breath as he walked away. He had a lot to think about and a feeling of guilt deep in his stomach. He wasn't lying to Rachel. Coach Beiste really was making the team behind everyday and as Quarterback it was his job to lead the team. But deep down he knew there was more to it than that. He'd been feeling uncomfortable around Rachel lately and this was the perfect excuse to avoid her. He loved Rachel he truly did. Her personality sometimes made it hard to be around her for long periods of time but that's not what bothered him. He'd accepted her personality quirks a long time ago. What was really bothering him were the feelings he was having, feelings for Quinn. As much as he cared for Rachel Quinn would always have a special significance to him. She was his first girlfriend but it was much more than that. He fell in love with her the moment he first saw her. He was the school quarterback she was head cheerleader, it just seemed like they belonged together. She shattered his heart and after that he thought he would never care for her again, but he was wrong. As he slowly forgave Puck and gradually accepted him back as a friend he also without realising began to forgive Quinn. And without the hatred inside him any longer all he could feel were the old feelings back and as strong as ever. Seeing how beautiful she was, her smile her voice everything about her. He feared he was slowly falling in love with her all over again. And while he had these feelings he found it very difficult to be around Rachel. He hadn't acted on these feelings but he still felt like he was betraying her. He would never think about cheating on her. He still remembered the pain he felt when found out Quinn had cheated on him. He could never make someone else feel that pain. Especially someone he loved as much as Rachel. Plus there was Sam, Quinn's boyfriend. Sure they weren't exactly best friends but its another person who would get hurt. And that's why he was trying with all his might to fight these feelings.

He managed to push all of that to the back of his mind for a quick session of afternoon football practice. He took his role of team leader very seriously and when he was on the pitch concentrated only on football. But as he sat there in the changing room after the training all he wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. Unfortunately for him he still had glee club rehearsals to go to. It was at that moment which he heard Sam

"So Puck you still doing the Pool cleaning business"

"Are you kidding I'm never giving that gig that give up. The moms are insane. I get more action than tiger woods, and most of them are surprisingly hot."

"You lucky bastard. Sometimes being with Quinn is like being with a nun. But you understand that right Finn." Finn was barely listening when he realised Sam was talking to him.

"Huh"

"I mean its killing me how uptight Quinn's being when it comes to sex and I bet Rachel's the same."

"What!"

"I'm just saying Quinn is not letting up at all I'm getting no closer to breaking her in and with the fact she's in the celibacy club I'm guessing Rachel's exactly the same"

"Don't talk about her like that" the rage obvious in Finn's voice as he leapt up and pinned Sam to the lockers.

"Hey man calm down"

"How dare you say things like that"

"HEY!" coach Beiste's booming voice echoed through the room "Both of you take a shower to cool of, NOW!"

Finn managed to calm down and as he got dressed to get ready to head of to glee club he ran back into Sam. He was not in the mood and was about to walk right past him when Sam surprised him

"Hey man I'm sorry. I was only joking around but I still shouldn't have talked about your girlfriend like that."

"Oh, its ok. Sorry I reacted like that lets just forget it."

As Finn walked away he felt the knot of guilt in his stomach. He'd like to pretend that he snapped because Sam had said those things about Rachel but he knew deep down that he was upset because he said them about Quinn. What he didn't know was what was he going to do now.

As he entered glee club he saw that everyone was already there. Rachel was trying to focus on the music but she was so distracted. Distracted to the point that she didn't even bother to fight for a solo. For once she wanted nothing more than glee club to end. Thankfully when it did everyone left rather quickly and Brittany seemed in no rush so that in the end they remained in the room alone. She took a deep breath and walked over to the blond.

"Brittany could you help me"

"Get lost man hands, we have plans" the voice catching her by surprise she turned around to find Santana in the doorway obviously waiting for Brittany.

Rachel knew it had to be now and looked deep into Brittany's eyes and pleaded "Please Brittany" to which the blond hesitated for a moment before responding "Ok. Go ahead Santana I'll catch you up. Ok Rachel what is it"

"Look I want on advice on something you know a lot about."

"I know a lot about lots of things. Did you know the tallest man in the world is actually an Eskimo."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true….never mind that's not the point"

"Did you know…"

"I want to talk about sex!" she shouted much louder than she had wanted causing her to place her hand over her mouth before slowly removing it to finish "about blowjobs actually" in a much quieter voice

"I do love giving head. I like to count sheep in my head and see how many sheep different guys can last, you know before they.."

"Are you going to help me or not"

"Ok Rachel I'll help you but I wanna know why" This question took her back a little but she quickly composed herself

"No reason, I just think it will be good for me to know these things"

"Ok, I understand. I'll tell you everything you want to know but first I have some advice. Love and sex are not the same thing Rachel. And you can't substitute one for the other. I know that better than anyone. I've had sex with lots of guys and some girls but I've only ever loved one person, Artie. And that relationship isn't about sex at all. So if you're doing this for Finn offering him sex won't bring you his love" Rachel sat in a stunned silence. Amazed that something so profound could come out of Brittany but also realising that she was right.

"Thank you Brittany, I should go" as she got up to leave the cheerleader gave her a smile and said

"Ok, let me know how the Blowjob goes" As Rachel was walking down the corridor and trying to process what just happened she noticed someone was standing in front of her. It was Kurt.

"Hey how did it go"

"You were right all along Kurt. The whole plan was stupid sex isn't the answer." Kurt placed his arms around her and brought her into a hug. "It's ok we'll think of something else. Then something dawned on Rachel.

"Wait I thought you said you had plans, important plans."

"I did but I decided this was more important. I wanted to make sure you were ok and things didn't backfire like you were dreading, you know Santana finding out. Things like that"

"Thanks Kurt. But wait you've been going on about these plans all week what exactly are these plans of yours."

"Oh its nothing really just a date"

"A DATE!" Rachel's face immediately lighting up with joy "Tell me EVERYTHING"

"There's not much to say, I met him at a coffee shop we got talking and he asked me out"

"I can't believe you got a date. You're going to have to tell me all about after"

"There's not going to be a date Rachel."

"What why not?"

"I've cancelled on him three days in a row, he told me I wasn't worth the hassle."

"Wait, you mean the times I made you cancel those plans…I ….I cost you your first date. I'm so sorry Kurt." looking at Kurt she realised that he'd made a huge sacrifice for her. He was more than just a friend, he was a truly special person.

"It's ok Rachel you needed me. Besides it's not like he was anything special. But I am sad I never got to kiss him."

"Why what's so important about a kiss?"

"I don't know. It's hard to explain. I sometimes worry about my first kiss, what it's going to be like. But lately I've been wondering if its ever even going to happen at all. Or when it does happen I'll be so desperate that it will be with some loser I don't even like just to get it over with."

"Kurt you're being stupid. You're an amazing person and I know that if the guys at this school had the courage to come out of the closet you would be at the top of the list of guys they want to date.

"Thank you Rachel but that doesn't help me does it" Rachel opened her mouth to try and comfort him and without thinking what came out was

"I'll kiss you"

"What, Rachel I'm GAY!"

"Yeah I know that. But you're worried that your first kiss is going to be with someone you don't care about and who doesn't care about you. And well I care about you…A lot. So I could be your first kiss. Plus how can you really be sure you're gay if you never kiss a girl." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he was having his first kiss be with a girl. It was just crazy. But then he started to think about it. He'd been thinking more and more about his first kiss lately. In fact he was starting to obsess over it. He would think about it when he was alone and when he was trying to get to sleep at night. He was sick of it. He didn't want it to be an issue anymore. Maybe it would be best just to get it out of the way. And the more he thought about it Rachel was the perfect choice. She was someone he really cared about and someone he planned to be friends with for the rest of his life. It's not like it was going to be some loser he'd regret. As he was running this over in his head he heard his own voice say

"yes" It took a moment for that to sink in for Rachel. She'd suggested the idea without thinking and once she had realised what she'd actually said she thought there was no way Kurt would actually say Yes. But although his answer was a big surprise she knew she would do anything for him, and so she would do this if that's what he wanted. Rachel looked deep into his eyes to make sure this was what he wanted and he responded with a meek nod. Taking a deep breath she leant in and pressed her lips against his. She was amazed and the softness and the warmth of his lips, it was unlike any kiss she had experienced before. Part of her wanted to reach up and grasp his face with her hands and feel his skin but she quickly realised that that most likely would freak him out. When she first leant in Kurt found him self almost paralysed unable to move or do anything but after a few seconds he found he quite enjoyed the feel and taste of her lips, it was quite pleasant. And then his heart started to beat faster, and faster until it was beating faster than it ever had before. He told himself it was just from the excitement of his first kiss, finally doing it. That's all it was. But then he felt the hormones rushing through his body. He felt his body stiffen and his pants seemed to tighten as he was experiencing things no woman should be able to do to him. And then after what seemed like an eternity but at the same time only an instant she pulled away. She was smiling sweetly looking deep into his eyes.

"Was that ok for you?" Kurt's brain was screaming at him. Half of it was saying Grab her and kiss her again and the other half was saying run, as fast as you can. He just managed to squeak out

"Yes, thank you. I should go" With that he set of, and as soon as he was out of sight he started running fasted than he thought he could. Once he reached his house he sprinted up to his room collapsed on the bed and he only had one thought on his mind. _Oh My God! Do I have feelings for Rachel?_

The reason a lot of the chapter was from Finn's P.O.V is because he is going to become important later on. Hope you're all liking it so far, leave reviews so i know what you're thinking. and the next chap will have a little bit of M rated goodness


	4. The discovery

Thanks again for reviewing, just one resonse. RiverKirby i COMPLETELY forgot about Kurt and Brittany's kiss. i read the review and i just went oh yeah...crap. but yeah for the point of this story that kiss (and obviously the one with Karofsky never happened)

"FUUUCCKKK!" This was not the usual type of thing to come out of Rachel Berry's mouth. But as she sat on her bed with her head in her hands she felt there were no other words that suited her predicament more. She was in the exact same situation she was in before. She was losing Finn and had no Idea what to do about it. Her plan had failed, Badly. She'd wasted time and money on a stupid sex toy and gone sharing her love life with other people and it hadn't helped her one bit. On top of that she had kissed Kurt. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. I mean She'd enjoyed the kiss but he'd been so weird afterwards. He just left, practically ran and he hadn't come in to school the next day. So she hadn't talked to him since. She hoped he was ok but at the same time she had her own problems to deal with.

Meanwhile Kurt also had his problems, Big problems. After his kiss he spent the rest of that night convincing himself that the kiss meant nothing. He was just freaking out over nothing. It was done, over, and he didn't have to think about it anymore. He wasn't hungry at all and really didn't fancy talking to Finn so it was best he just went to bed and hoped things made more sense in the morning.

Before he knew what had happened he found himself on Rachel's bed. She had decided to woo Finn and was looking for the perfect outfit. Her sense of style was well…Rachel. There was no other word for it really. Well there was but no nice ones. Kurt had a great eye when it came to clothes and style and Rachel had come to rely on his wisdom.

"Ok Kurt are you ready"

"Yeah, come on lets see it" he turned around waiting to see what monstrosity Rachel had picked out for herself before he would likely have to smile and help her pick out something out. What he saw took his breath away. She was wearing a short red dress, strapless on one shoulder with a black stripe across her waist. She was wearing a matching pair of sexy red high heels. He didn't even know she owned high heels. The dress clung to her body and the high heels made the petite brunettes legs look like they went on forever. The flabbergasted expression on Kurt's face made her smile. "So I guess you like it then huh" Kurt only managed a nod. "Ok well this is good but I have some other dresses I want to try on so tell me what you think" as she reached back to undo her dress Kurt practically leapt up from her bed

"Wait don't you want me to go outside why you get changed"

"Why? We've done this loads of times. You know I don't mind." She shook off her high heels and slipped out of her dress so that she was just stood there in her bra and panties. As Rachel had pointed out Kurt had seen her in her underwear lots of time before but it seemed like the first time he had actually saw her. Her skin was flawless, her stomach was taut and he was embarrassed to say he noticed her bra enhanced her cleavage. She usually wore boring underwear that belonged on a 60 year old, hell even a 60 year old would wear most of her stuff but this time she was wearing lace lingerie that made her look unbelievably sexy. He didn't know what to say and as he opened his mouth to say something she'd already started to speak.

"You know I don't think I'll do any better than that dress so lets move on. Lets pick out my underwear"

"Whaaa"

She smiled rather seductively "Now I do like these but I have a lots of different underwear to try on and I want to be perfect. So stay right there" She reached around and unclasped her bra. As it slowly slid down her arms Kurt could see the top of her breasts. Just as it was about to slide fully off and hit the floor

"AHHH!" He was lying there sweating panting trying to regain his breath. It was a dream, it was just a dream. Kurt looked around to find his clothes were cover in sweat and his soldier was standing to attention. Now it wasn't unheard of for him to dream about Rachel she was his best friend and it wasn't unusual for him to wake up with a bit of morning wood. He was a teenage guy after all but it had never happened at the same time before. He'd been having dreams like this all night an he'd barely got any sleep. So when it was time for to go to school he decided just to text Mercedes and tell her he was not going in today. It was the first time he'd missed school in as long as he could remember but he couldn't go in today. He decided the best thing for him to do was to start of with a shower. He discarded his sweat stained clothes and instantly felt better when he felt the running water on his body. But as he looked down he noticed that this erection of his was not going away. It was starting to bother him and he realised there was only one way it was going to go away. He let out a sigh and reached his hand down. This wasn't something he did often but he needed release at times just like any guy. He no longer fantasised about Finn as they were brothers now and he'd moved on. But he still had his favourite celebrities to think about. But after only a minute all he could picture was a big pair of brown eyes. And as that picture zoomed out he saw Rachel's beautiful face. And as it started going further and further he saw her bare shoulders and just as it was about to get to her body he snapped out of it. In a very uncharacteristic Kurt moment he screamed out and punched the shower wall. Thinking about Rachel this way, any girl for that matter made him feel sick and wrong. Like some pervert. He realised at that moment that he couldn't just ignore this and hope it would go away. He really had to think about a lot of things. For a start was he even gay?

He went for a long walk to relax clear his head. He was out for quite a few hours and he actually felt quite a lot better as he reached his front door. He was supposed to be going to Mercedes's house tonight but he text her to tell her he couldn't make it. As he hadn't been in to school today she just assumed he was sick and didn't ask any questions which he was thankful for. He'd told Finn that he'd be out tonight if he wanted to invite the guys over or something but Finn said He'd be out as well. So he knew he had the house to himself and he decided that as he'd practically had no sleep last night he would just have an early night and try to talk to Rachel in the morning.

As he was walking by Finn's room on his way to his he could have swore he heard a noise. In fact it sounded quite like a moan. He stopped immediately in his tracks and just stood staring at Finn's door and he swore he heard "Yes, Yes oh God". Kurt without even thinking placed his hand on the handle and slowly started opening the door. And that's when he saw it. At the opposite end of the room was Finn on his bed, naked with Rachel's legs wrapped around his waist. He could only see Finn's back as his head was engaged in a passionate embrace with Rachel. His large frame was coving almost all of her body all he could make out were her legs, and her hands on the back of his head pushing his face into hers. He could hear her moaning over and over as Finn rose up and thrust his hips driving himself into her. As he took in the scene before him he couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest. He was hurt. She'd done it. She'd given in . She was having sex with Finn. He couldn't believe she was doing this. Or that she hadn't talked to him about it first. But then the feelings of hurt disappeared and were replaced with anger. He felt betrayed, jealous even . He looked down to see that his fist was clenched and his entire arm was shaking. Just as he was about to shout at the top of his lungs Finn gave one final grunt and a powerful thrust. Raising his entire body as he did so and for the first time he could see Rachel's face. Well the parts that weren't covered by her long messy hair…. long Blond hair….. It wasn't Rachel at all, It was Quinn.

Now remember i said there would be sex i never said it involved either Kurt or Rachel, That will come :)

Exam period has started so it will be a while before i will probably update (not too long though)

Leave a review so i know what you are thinking Also what would you do if you were Kurt?


	5. The Ultimatum

I'm sorry its been so long since i updated this, i have been busy but it's mostly just laziness. anyway like i've said before this story will focus on more than just Rachel and Kurt and this is kind of one of those chapters

The Ultimatum

It took a long time for what Kurt had just seen to sink in. He was still stood at the doorway rooted at the spot. Thankfully After Finn had finished he just collapsed on Quinn and they just lay there together. Neither noticing that they were being watched. From what he saw Kurt knew two things. Firstly Finn was cheating on Rachel. He had no idea how long this had been going on, but it was going on. But also from the way he reacted when he thought it was Rachel he knew that he definitely did have feelings for her, romantic feelings. And strong ones at that. He had a lot he needed to figure out but he also knew he had to move. He didn't want to get caught spying on them and so he carefully closed the door and tip toed quietly away.

As Finn lay there, completely spent with his Gorgeous cheerleader ex girlfriend in his arms he just had one thought on his mind. _What the fuck just happened!. _Up until today he'd barely spoken to Quinn at all. Sure he'd been sneaking glances and she'd been on his mind a lot but he hadn't actually approached her at all. So he was surprised that the first thing he saw after leaving a gruelling football practice was a Cheeroes outfit, belonging to Quinn.

"Hey Finn"

"Oh hey" He couldn't help but feel awkward as he looked at her

"I was thinking we should talk"

"Why?"

"We used to be so close. I felt I could tell you anything and now we don't speak at all. And plus I never did really say I was sorry for what happened."

"It's ok. I forgive you"

"I know you do, but I still want us to be more like we used to be. Come on Finn, Please?" As she asked she reached out her hand lightly touching his shoulder as she flashed a smile. There was no way he could say no to her.

"Ok, but I'm not sure how Rachel would take us being together" The nervousness he felt about the situation was apparent in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, lets go somewhere public. Like breadsticks. That way its obvious we're not up to anything we shouldn't be, just two people catching up." A slight nod was all Quinn needed as her answer. She placed her hand in his and started to pull the somewhat reluctant Finn to their destination. He'd forgotten just how warm her hands were. He remembered how he used to sit for hours with Quinn beside him, the warmth of her body against his skin. It brought back happy memories but at the same time painful ones. The walk to the restaurant was quiet, silent even. Quinn had let go of Finn's hand and were now walking side by side without speaking. The silence continued when they reached the restaurant. They both ordered food but neither really touched it. Just poking and prodding at their meals while occasionally looking up to see the other but not saying a word. As time passed and the silence grew more awkward Finn finally spoke up.

"I thought you wanted to talk" It came out more direct than he had wanted and he could see a little bit of hurt in Quinn's eyes as she responded. "I did but you can barley look at me." And it was true. Even though all he could think about lately was Quinn he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. "Finn… I just want to say…. that I'm sorry for cheating on you." without looking up from his plate he responded

"I know all this Quinn, you've apologised before and I've said I forgive you."

"But you Haven't though." This time her words were said with much more emotion than before. Spoken in a way that was almost pleading with him. "You've always blamed Puck but it was my fault to. You cant really forgive me until you realise that." as soon as he saw the sincerity in her eyes something happened to him. He let go of the anger towards her he didn't even know that he was holding inside. And from then on it was just like old times. He was hanging out with the girl he used to love talking about old times and funny stories. It was an incredible feeling. He invited her back to his house knowing Kurt was out to watch a movie. And from then it was just a blur. He had no idea how he'd ended up sleeping with her or what the hell he was going to do now.

Meanwhile all the pacing around the house was not helping Kurt at all. He knew for sure now that he wanted to be with Rachel but he was her gay best friend. Could she ever see him in that way?. More importantly she was still with Finn. And although that meant that they couldn't be together he would never want to break that relationship up as it would devastate Rachel. Or at least he felt that way until he found out Finn was cheating on her. Now he knew Finn wasn't good enough and she deserved better. He couldn't be the one to tell Rachel though, he couldn't hurt her like that. It would have to come from Finn himself. He'd have to convince Finn to tell her. With his mind made up and the adrenaline pumping he figured now was the best time to do it and he head straight off for Finn's room. As he knocked on the door he hadn't properly figured out what to say, he hoped it would just come to him

"Finn I need to talk to you"

"Now's not a good time Kurt just leave me alone for a bit ok"

Ignoring his response and opening the door anyway he looked Finn straight in the eyes

"I know about you and Quinn"

"Oh".

"How could you do that to my best friend and your girlfriend". After a while of staring at the Floor Finn Finally spoke up. "Are you going to tell Rachel"

"No I'm not, you are"

"I can't do that. I love her and she wouldn't forgive me"

"She deserves to know Finn. If you don't tell her I will. Its better coming from you. If you ever want her to forgive you and trust you again you have to be the one to tell her."

Finn opened his mouth to argue but instead just looked back down at the floor. "You're right, I'll tell her tomorrow"

"Thank you. it's the right thing to do." Not wanting to make things anymore difficult for him Kurt decided to leave him alone and just go to bed.

That night Kurt had one of the worst nights sleep of his life. He lay there going over every possible scenario of Rachel's reaction in his head. Would she be angry and start shouting, or would she cry. Would she want to be alone or would she turn to him for comfort. So when his alarm went off he was relieved even though he had hardly slept at all. It was time to get this all over with. The walk to school with Finn was long and silent. He knew Finn did love her and this was going to be hard but it was the right thing to do. When they got to the school Rachel was already there waiting for them. After a quick last look to Kurt Finn began to tell her.

"Look Rachel I need to talk…."

As soon as he started to talk Rachel brought her hand up to interrupt him.

"I need to talk too you Finn and I'm going to go first. I don't like the way you've been acting recently. You never spend any time with me and every time I see you you're looking at Quinn. You're being an awful boyfriend and I want to know what's going on. If something doesn't change we're over." Although this was a very serious situation Kurt couldn't help but smile. Rachel had been so down and upset lately that it was nice to see a bit of her demanding diva attitude back.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. Yesterday I spent the day with Quinn and… something happened" Kurt could see Rachel's heart sink and he knew that the attitude was just a front. She was going to be heart broken but at least he would be there to console her.

"Ok, so what exactly happened"

"I decide that you're the one I want to be with Rachel, Not Quinn not anyone else just you. I love you Rachel". Suddenly time seemed to stand still for Kurt. In all the scenarios he'd imagined this was not one of the outcomes. Had he Heard Finn right?. His thoughts were brought to an abrupt end when he saw Rachel leap on Finn throwing her arms around him and kissing him. She turned to Kurt with her eyes beginning to water. "Isn't this wonderful Kurt. Everything's going to work out, I'm so happy right now. "

"Yeah Rachel, it's great. I'm so pleased for you. At least that's what he said out loud anyway. For as he looked over at Finn, with Rachel's arm around his body and her head resting sweetly on his chest, on the inside his head and his heart were screaming

"It should be me"

I Loved reading your responses to my question on the last chapter, so i was wondering if you were Rachel would you take Finn back after the way he's been acting?


End file.
